Level 13/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | candies = | spaces = 71 | prevtype = Ingredient | previous = 12/Dreamworld | nexttype = Jelly | next = 14/Dreamworld }} is the third level in Funky Factory and the sixth jelly level in Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must clear 8 single and 15 double jelly squares and score at least 40,000 points in 20 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *This level has more jellies to clear than its counterpart in Reality as there are double jellies instead of single jellies on most of the squares. *The odd shape of the board can make some of the jellies difficult to clear, but there are no blockers, so it should not be difficult. *The jellies are worth 38,000 points. Hence, an additional 2,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'Start:' moves left. *'End:' moves left. Strategy *Create special candies and take advantage of the moon struck to easily clear the board. *Keep the moon scale balanced. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours make it hard to create special candies during regular moves. *The jellies are worth 38,000 points. Hence, an additional 62,000 points for two stars and an additional 112,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The two star score requirement is increased by 257.14% compared to its Reality counterpart. *The three star score requirement is increased by 400.00% compared to its Reality counterpart. This can make it hard to reach. *There are double jellies which make it easier to increase the point multiplier by sustaining cascades. *The mechanics on Facebook make it easier to create special candies during cascades than the one on mobile devices. Furthermore, the player earns more points for combining a colour bomb with a colour that cover several single jellies than the one on mobile devices. *With respect to the two and three star target scores, 20 moves are insufficient to boost the score by a huge amount of points to meet those target scores. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colours on the moon scale and lasts for 1 move. This makes it much easier to create special candies. With the second point in consideration, this is essential. **Overall, the moon struck may not be enough due to its short duration. *Once the moon struck ends, it can become harder to create special candies. Trivia *This the first Dreamworld level to have single and double jellies. Notes Board Info Miscellaneous Info #(8 single jellies x 1,000 points per single jelly) + (15 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly) = 38,000 points #(100,000 - 28,000) points / 28,000 points = 257.143% #(150,000 - 30,000) points / 30,000 points = 400.00% Walkthroughs Gallery DR level 13 mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 13 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Funky Factory levels Category:Levels with single jelly Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 20 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels without blockers Category:Levels with single moonstruck Category:Easy levels Category:Hard levels to earn two stars Category:Very hard levels to earn three stars